


Febwhump day 1: alt 2: MacGyver

by TheOneAnOnlyPegasus (Isabella_Argento)



Series: 365,000 words in 2021 [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabella_Argento/pseuds/TheOneAnOnlyPegasus
Summary: I can't lose you tooBozer is bleeding out
Relationships: Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: 365,000 words in 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097276
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Febwhump day 1: alt 2: MacGyver

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and sweet, comment if you want a second part. the prompt is, "I can't lose you too,"

Mac could not believe that this was happening his best friend for twenty years was bleeding out before him again, bozer was dying and he was out in the middle of nowhere with just each other and no plans for exfil any time soon.

Mac heard Bozer whimper quietly as he applied pressure to the wound, he was not sure where everything went wrong it started as a relatively simple mission just go in and extract the asset, a quick in and out, it ended though with Desi, and Riley kidnapped and Bozer bleeding out in front of him.

As Mac applied pressure to the stab wound he said, “Hey Boze hang in their ex-fil is on the way, just hang in there.

Bozer nodded his head weakly, before saying, “Mac whatever happens it is not your fault, please for my sake take care of yourself otherwise I will spend time in the afterlife worrying about you.”

Ignoring bozer mac started evaluating his surroundings, for something he could use to stitch up Bozer’s stab wound to at least stop the bleeding, on the outside, as he was not sure about the amount of internal damage if any there was.

Eventually, after looking around for a few moments while keeping pressure on Bozer’s wound Mac spotted some old thread, as the warehouse they were in was once a clothing factory.

Mac released the pressure on the wound, then guided Bozer’s hands there, before pressing down so he could get up and grab the thread and look for something to sew with, and preferably something to sanitize everything with before he sewed Bozer up.

As mac was gathering everything he needed, one thought remained in his head.

_I cannot lose Bozer to not after, Jack my dad, Charlie, and everybody else, he was always there for me, since middle school._

Those thoughts just pushed Mac to hurry up and gather what he needed faster to save Bozer’s life. After looking around for a few moments, Mac saw an old slightly rusty fish hook that was probably at least ten years from when this place was last open Mac took it and stitched Bozer up by the time he was done he was dizzy and then he succumbed to black, with the last thought of at least I will not lose you too.


End file.
